


Tennis

by DARWIN51



Category: Psych, Psych RPF
Genre: Gen, Jaggie - Freeform, Psych - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARWIN51/pseuds/DARWIN51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Maggie pre-relationship, Season 1; the cast goes out to play tennis, and James learns something about Maggie that only furthers his developing feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis

Oneshot: “Tennis”  
“Hey!” James ran to catch up with Maggie just as she was about to head to the locker rooms. She stopped and turned around “What’s up?”  
“Hey, great game by the way. But what happened earlier?”James asked.  
“What do you mean? We kicked Tim and Dulé’s asses, were you not there?” She was pretty sure she knew what he meant though.  
“No, I mean before the game. I raised my tennis racket and you ducked like I was going to hit you. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Then why did you duck?” James shifted his feet and took a step back. He had only just met her a few weeks ago, and he didn’t want to scare her away with his questions. He already knew he liked her, at least a little bit, but for now he really only thought of her as a friend.  
“Umm, natural instinct?” She said like it was so obvious.  
“Right. Okay.” He was just about to let the conversation drop as she started to turn around. “Wait!”  
She turned back to him. “Yes?” She sounded a little impatient, her eyebrows raised, like he was the last person she wanted to be talking to right now.  
“I don’t mean to bother you about this, it’s just that… most people wouldn’t react like that unless they have a reason to fear that kind of thing. It’s just…it concerned me a little bit, that’s all. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m okay.” She answered a little too quickly.  
He had been just about to let the topic drop, but her quick response threw him off again. He was really afraid of bothering her, and making her not like him, but at the same time he was more worried about her safety.  
If this had been the only time he noticed her reaction, he would have dropped the conversation a long time ago. But he had seen her react similarly on set to shouting, quick movements near her, and people reaching for a high-5. Those times, it had been just a flinch, not an all-out duck-and-cover kind of thing. But this time when he raised his tennis racket to her, she ducked her head, turned away from him, and put her own racket over her head as if to protect herself from a blow.  
“Mags, you know you can tell me anything, I just want to help you-“  
She took a big step backwards “What the hell, James?” I don’t need help!”  
He took a step back as well, and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Whoa, whoa!” He said, surprised, and they stood there silently for a few seconds.  
She looked like she felt awful for snapping at him, and he felt awful for making her feel like that. She stepped towards him, reaching her hands out and quickly said “Wait! I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, I’m sorry!”  
He put an apologetic look on his face and stepped towards her as well.  
She took a long sigh, and said “Look, I understand your concern, and it’s really sweet that you care about me, and I don’t want you to worry, so I’ll tell you this much: I grew up in a strict Catholic household, and my father had…let’s say…less than ethical forms of punishment.” She kept avoiding eye contact with him “So that was all a long time ago. I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.” He blue eyes locked with his for a few seconds, and he could see a thousand stories that lay beneath the surface.  
“I’m so sorry” He said as she turned and left. He could tell by her voice that there was a lot more baggage that came with her words. His throat suddenly became dry and he swallowed hard, trying to process what just happened. He turned and headed toward the men’s locker room, thinking it over. Even though she just shared something personal with him, she only seemed more mysterious than before. And he only became more intrigued.


End file.
